


i like the way i can't keep my focus

by swanprincess



Series: Wildest Dreams [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Crushes, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanprincess/pseuds/swanprincess
Summary: if you just want the smut, skip to chapter 2
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Wildest Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. i can see you standin' honey, with his arms around your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you just read Wildest Dreams this is chapter 4 of that! sorry for double-posting

It was nearly a week before Katara found herself in Zuko’s tea shop again. She was a bit earlier this time, and, after waving hello to Zuko, took a seat by the counter. Iroh was talking to another customer, but turned to her after a few moments.

“Good afternoon Katara, how can I help you on this lovely day?” The old man asked her, smiling brightly. He was always so warm, Katara had trouble equating him with the General Iroh she’d heard so much about. He was also in stark contrast to Zuko, who always seemed so sullen. Well, _almost_ always...

“Hello Mushi.” She repeated the name the other customer had just called him. “I heard this was where I could get the best tea in Ba Sing Se.” She smiled up at him.

“It’s true!” A nearby customer gushed. “Mushi here is a master.”

Iroh looked quite pleased, and mildly embarrassed. “You are too kind. I love making tea, and being able to do so as a profession is truly a gift. What can I get for you?”

“Whatever you recommend! I can’t say I’ve tried too many types, even with my recent travels.” There were a few herbal teas she’d grown up drinking, but running around the world with the Avatar didn’t actually have them sampling many teas. Tea required patience to brew, and Aang wasn’t quite the patient type.

“It’s good to see you’re looking well.” Katara told Iroh as he brewed her tea. “You’re not having any issues related to your injury, are you? I could always try to help if you are.”  
Iroh beamed at her.

“Oh no, no, I’m good as new thanks to you! Lee was a very good nurse after your initial help.” Zuko, who was bringing a tray back in time to hear Iroh’s comment, flushed red.

 _“Uncle!”_ He hissed. Iroh looked at him innocently.

“What? You were. You clearly took Katara’s guidance to heart.” She couldn’t help but giggle as Zuko grumbled something under his breath and walked away.

“Here you are my dear.” Iroh handed her the freshly brewed cup of tea, and she accepted it with a thank you taking a sip.

“Yum!” She said cheerfully as the fragrant tea warmed her throat and the fragrant aroma washed over her. “This really _is_ amazing tea! What kind is it?” Iroh beamed at her praise.

“It’s jasmine tea, my favorite.” He put a hand to the side of his mouth and stage-whispered. “The secret ingredient is love.” Katara saw Zuko freeze out of the corner of her eye, and blushed herself when Iroh looked between them and wink.

“Oh, uh, well, it’s delicious!” She wrapped her hands around the warm teacup and brought it up to her face to hide her blush, hoping she successfully passed the movement off as casual.

Iroh went to help another customer, and Katara was left to her own thoughts.

She liked the feel of the hot porcelain against her skin, warming her hands. Katara loved the heat. She was used to being cold, and she didn’t hate it, but there was something about being too warm that enthralled her.

She chewed her lip and sipped her tea, her eyes slipping to follow Zuko’s movements as he worked. It was odd seeing the prince who’d followed them halfway around the world with reckless abandon working customer service. The more she got to know Zuko, the more complex and confusing he became. But she was hooked on him, and determined to find out more and more.

The tea was lovely of course, but it was not why Katara came. As the minutes ticked by, her anticipation grew until her entire body was thrumming with it. Based on the way Zuko’s gaze fell on her more and more often as though he was afraid she might disappear while he finished up his duties, she wasn’t the only one.

 _Finally_ Zuko was behind the counter in front of her, untying his apron.

“I’m all finished with my duties for the day uncle. Is there anything else you need before I leave?” He directed his words to Iroh, who shook his head.

“No, thank you Lee, but enjoy your evening. I’ll be here for a while longer, I promised Minh that I’d teach her Pai Sho. I won’t be home for _quite some time_.” He emphasized the last few words, and Katara felt her cheeks heat as she handed over her money. She felt Zuko’s eyes on her, and when she glanced at him she saw that his cheeks were similarly flushed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Would you like to talk, Katara? I was thinking we could go somewhere more… private.” He asked, not quite meeting her eyes. She nodded.

“Yes, I was actually hoping I’d be able to… talk to you. Today. When you were finished working.” _Spirits could she be more awkward?_ They’d already seen each other naked multiple times, but talking to him in front of all these people just felt so embarrassing. Did everyone know what they were hinting at? Iroh’s faked innocent expression made it clear that he, at least, did.

“Bye Mushi.” She said with fake nonchalance, before hopping off of her stool and giving Zuko a small smile. When the edges of his lips curved up the slightest bit her confidence returned, and she sauntered towards the door, swishing her hips perhaps a bit more than necessary.

She relaxed further when they got outside, and she could feel the heat of his body beside her. They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments, until Katara nudged him with her shoulder.

“We can go somewhere more private? Way to be subtle.” She teased, ignoring the fact that she had been equally obvious. His cheeks flushed, but then he bristled.

“I’ll have you know there’s some lunatic who has it out for me. I haven’t seen him in a bit, and I didn’t want to wait around until he showed up. So there.” He crossed his arms.

“Why does he have it out for you?” She asked, her brow furrowed with concern. He waved a hand at her.

“Long story. Basically he’s mad I wouldn’t be friends with him. I’m not too worried about him.” He gave her a mischievous grin. “I guess I shouldn’t pretend that’s the only reason I wanted you alone.” He admitted as they turned down an alley. Katara felt a wave of lust go through her at the dark look in his eyes.

“Oh no?” She teased. “What other reason could there possibly be?”

“Why don’t I show you?” He murmured. Katara couldn’t keep an excited giggle from escaping her body before he had her pressed against the wall, his lips searing into hers. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. His now-familiar spicy scent filled her nostrils, and she opened her mouth to his with a small sigh. She’d never experienced desire like this before. It was insane, how he set her body on fire, how much he made her want him. Based on how enthusiastically he pressed her against the wall, kissing a trail down her throat to suck lightly at her collarbone, he felt similarly. She pressed her hips against him, thrilling as she felt his hardening erection, and moved one of her hands from his neck to his back, pressing him against her.

 _“Katara?!?”_ Her eyes flew open at the sound of her name, and she and Zuko sprang apart from each other.

_Fuck._

* * *

Jet stalked the alleys, searching for Lee. He’d been sick all last week, and lost valuable time in which he  _ could _ have collected evidence against the firebender. He’d asked Smellerbee if she had watched Lee for him, but she’d just given him a long, odd look before saying no. Weird.

He knew now was just after Lee got off of work, so he figured he’d be heading back to the apartment he shared with his uncle sometime soon. The firebender didn’t seem to do much other than work and lay around at home. It made watching him pretty boring. 

Jet’s rooftop perch was too visible without the cover of darkness, so he was reduced to peaking down alleyways. Finally, he heard a girlish giggle coming from an alley nearby, and headed towards it.  _ Probably that girl that’s always making eyes at him in the teashop.  _ He thought to himself, shaking his head at the girl’s lack of taste. Sure enough, when Jet turned the corner, he saw Lee kissing some girl pressed against the building wall. Lee’s scar was visible, making him instantly recognizable, but his face was blocking the girl’s. Not that it mattered, just some dumb girl taken in the the firebender’s good looks. Jet rolled his eyes.  _ They’re barely a block from Lee’s building, they really couldn’t wait until they got there? _

Then Lee moved to kiss the girl’s neck, and Jet caught sight of her face- mouth slightly open in a sigh, eyes shut in contentment. His stomach felt like it had turned to stone and dropped.

_ “Katara _ ?!?” He couldn’t stop himself from crying out in shock. Her eyes flew open, and Lee jumped away from her, instantly glaring at Jet. Katara took a moment longer to react, and initially just looked astonished, but then her eyes hardened into chips of ice, her face a mask of fury. In one fluid movement she entered a bending stance and uncorked the waterskin she always had at her waist.

“Katara, I’ve changed!” Jet put his hands up as though to protect himself, but he was barely able to take a step back before the water in the pouch hit him full in the chest and face, knocking him into the wall behind him. She ran towards him, picking the water back up with her bending and holding it in a ball. Lee was half a step behind her, looking baffled.

“Tell it to some other girl Jet.” She spat before shooting the water at him again. This time she turned it into icicle daggers, but he managed to draw his swords and bat them away.

“I don’t want to fight you!” Jet told her earnestly. He pointed at Lee with one of his swords. “Besides, if there’s anyone here you should be attacking, it’s him! He’s a firebender!”

For a moment she looked stunned at the news, but then her face hardened again. 

“What are you talking about?” She whirled on Lee, but instead of hitting him with her water, she demanded: “ _ Jet  _ is the lunatic who has it out for you?” Jet bristled at being called a lunatic. Lee was scowling again, as usual.

“I wasn’t aware you two knew each other. He’s been after me since the ferry, since I won’t join his little group of thieves.” He didn’t ask how Katara knew Jet, he noticed. 

“I saw your uncle firebend!” Jet exclaimed, still pointing his hook sword at Lee. 

“You didn’t see shit!” Lee shot back. Jet turned his eyes to Katara.

“I saw his uncle heating his tea-”

“They work in a tea shop dumbass!” Katara shouted back, still holding a ball of water as though she were considering shooting at him again. Jet felt his face heat.

“Why are you  _ with  _ him?” His voice came out whinier than he meant it to. He had liked Katara, but he hadn’t been expecting to feel so jealous upon seeing her with someone else.  _ He also hadn’t been expecting to see her with someone else _ .

Katara looked taken aback by the question for a moment, but then her cheeks flushed and her brow furrowed.

“Because I  _ like  _ him.” Somehow, her glare intensified. “He isn’t a liar.” She said pointedly. 

“He  _ is _ !” Jet sighed, exasperated and ignoring her words. “I don’t know why no one will believe me!”

“Do you think security around Ba Sing Se is that lax? Do you think I’m that stupid?” She demanded angrily.

“Of course I don’t think you’re stupid Katara! I’m trying to protect you-”

“ _ Protect  _ me?! Do I _look_ like I need your help?” She took a deep breath and straightened.

“You fooled me once Jet. It’s not going to happen again.” She directed the water back into her pouch.

“Come on Lee, let’s go.” She glared at Jet. “And  _ you  _ had better leave us alone.” She stalked off in the direction of Lee’s apartment. Lee gave Jet another scowl before he left, but there was a satisfied look in the firebender’s eyes. 

“ _ Damn  _ it!” Jet cursed when they disappeared. Now he  _ really  _ needed to find evidence against Lee. He had to make things right with Katara.


	2. struck a match and blew your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter 5 of Wildest Dreams- sorry for the double

Zuko followed Katara out of the alleyway, feeling some emotional whiplash from what had just happened. One moment he had Katara in his arms, kissing him, and the next…  _ Why _ was Jet trying to ruin his new life? 

He swallowed and took in Katara’s pissed off expression. He’d never seen her aim that look at someone else, and while he was relieved, he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he was somewhat worried their encounter would make her mad at him too. After all, Jet  _ wasn’t  _ lying. He  _ was  _ a firebender. At least Katara knew that though. He wondered what Jet had lied to her about before. 

“So you and Jet, huh?” Zuko asked awkwardly to break the silence. Katara’s scowl deepened.

“It’s not any of your business.” She told him, tossing her hair.

“That’s true.” He agreed, doing his best to be amenable. They reached his door by then, and Katara crossed her arms, waiting for him to unlock it.  _ She’s still willing to hook up with me?  _ He was still definitely in the mood- being reminded of her power had actually gotten him even  _ more _ in the mood. It did make sense, the first time they had gotten together was after- during?- a fight. He guessed that’s what she was into too. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if she was kinda mad at him...

Katara’s voice broke him out of his thoughts as she mounted the stairs ahead of him.

“We made out like, twice. To be fair, he was like, the third boy my age I’d actually met that I wasn't related to.”

Zuko snorted.

“The first two being Aang and me?” He asked when they reached the upstairs. Katara blinked up at him.

“Actually, I wasn’t counting Aang. It feels like he’s younger sometimes.” Something about the way Zuko had seen Aang looking at Katara made him pretty sure the Avatar wouldn’t like that assessment.

“So, was Jet your first kiss then?” He didn’t know why he was asking, but he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t  _ want _ to know who else Katara had been with. Honestly, he just wanted her to himself.

Katara leaned against the doorjamb before answering.

“No actually, that was a boy named Haru. Boy number two that I met. Or three, counting Aang. What about you?” 

“A girl named Mai. She’s a friend of Azula’s.” He admitted, mirroring her and leaning against the hallway wall.

Katara’s mouth fell into a small “o” of surprise.

_ “The gloomy knife girl??”  _ She exclaimed. Zuko blinked, but then remembered that Katara had faced his sister and her friends too. The kiss had been so long ago, he hardly thought today’s Mai would be the same person she had been. He certainly wasn’t.

“Oh right, I forgot you’d met her. Stop looking at me like that, would you?” He bristled. He hadn’t judged  _ her  _ that obviously. Katara opened and shut her mouth wordlessly.

“I just- that took me by surprise!” 

“You liked  _ Jet! _ ”

“I had limited options!” She defended herself, her cheeks rosy, distracting him.  _ Spirits, she was attractive. _

“Thank you for defending me, by the way.” Zuko acknowledged, feeling slightly bad that he was teasing her so soon after she came to his defense. Even if she had only done so because she disliked Jet slightly more than she disliked Zuko, which he strongly suspected. “You didn’t have to do that.” Katara shrugged.

“No problem. I meant what I said, by the way.” Her cheeks darkened further, and she gave him a mischievous smile. “Anyways, I didn’t come over here to talk about our exes.” 

Before Zuko could fully process what she said, her lips were on his again, her hands fisted tightly in his shirt. 

“C’mere.” She murmured, pulling Zuko with her as she walked backwards into his room. He caressed her body, tracing the curve of her hip. He deepened the kiss, inhaling the scent of jasmine tea that lingered on her breath, feeling her soften and melt into him at his touch. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of kissing her. 

Her hands explored his torso, pulling at his clothing in the way he’d come to learn meant she wanted him to take it off. When he complied, her cool hands traced the planes of his chest, and he shivered under her touch. 

Zuko bent his head to the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, biting lightly at the red mark he had started before they were interrupted. She’d left a similar mark on him the last time they were together, and he was eager to return the favor. 

Katara moaned when he nipped her, grinding her hips against his in a way that nearly took his breath away. She’d hardly touched him, and he was already so hard for her. He tugged at the ties of her dress, and in a moment it was in a pool at her feet, leaving her in just her bindings in front of him. 

Dazed, he kissed her again, struggling to blindly undo her chest binding as he did so. Giggling, she helped him, and he hungrily caressed her breast, swallowing the moan she let out when his thumb brushed against her hardened nipple. Her hands drifted down his torso, and he let out a gasp of his own when she grasped his cock through his pants. Zuko felt her smirk against his mouth before she broke the kiss, trailing her lips to his collarbone as she tugged at his pants with one hand, the other slowly moving up and down his cock. 

He stepped out of his pants and undergarments, shivering when he felt her hand against his bare skin. Then Katara sank to her knees in front of him, and his mind went blank. 

_ Holy fuck.  _ She licked up the length of his member and kissed the tip, which was already starting to leak pre-cum. Then she smiled up at him, her big blue eyes shining, and took him in her mouth. The sight of her beneath him with her lips wrapped around his cock was almost too much for him.

“ _ Fuck  _ Katara.” He murmured. She hummed around him, the feeling shooting tingles through his body. She had one hand wrapped around his length, stroking what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, but the other found his wrist, guiding him so his hand rested on her hair. He stroked her hair, pushing her hair loopies out of her face so that he could see her better, accidentally undoing one. If she noticed, she didn’t seem to care. Then she swallowed around his cock, and he let out a strangled moan. 

Using all of his inner strength, he gently pushed her off of him, his cock springing free from her mouth with a soft pop. A thin line of pre-cum and saliva dangled from her lips for a moment, and he was momentarily speechless.

“Spirits Katara, that feels amazing but you’re about to make me cum.” He managed to gasp out as she got to her feet, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

“That was kinda the point.” She teased, her eyes glinting and dark with desire. He smirked.

“Oh? I thought you liked when I fucked you.” She bit her lip, and Zuko reached for her, pulling her to him in a harsh kiss. He backed her up until her knees hit the back of the bed, and followed her down, caging her in with his arms as he hovered above her. 

He bent his head to nuzzle her breasts as she wriggled out of her undergarments. Zuko brought his hand to the apex of her thighs, gasping when he felt the slickness between her legs.

“Fuck you’re already so wet.” He groaned, inserting a finger into her. She moaned, her hands gripping his biceps. The sound went straight to his already painfully hard erection. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her.

“Because of you.” She gasped out, a hand going to the back of his head and guiding his lips back to hers. “You make me so wet Zuko.” He moaned into her mouth at the sound of his name falling from her lips, still swollen from being wrapped around his cock. He added another finger, thrusting into her wet heat, making a scissoring motion that made her cry out. He pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing in a quick circular motion.

“I’m so close.” She gasped out. “I want to cum around your cock again.” Zuko cursed at the filthy words she spoke, and quickly lined himself up with her, sliding into her warmth. He kept his thumb on her clit as he thrust into her, and in a moment they had found their rhythm, meeting each other stroke for stroke. He bit his lip, struggling not to cum too soon. 

Her eyes met him, the brilliant blue slightly glassy with need, and he thrust harder than he meant to. Katara let out a loud moan.

“Oh  _ fuck _ just like that Zuko! That feels so good.” He repeated his action, fucking her roughly, and she loved it. Her hand was tight around his bicep, her fingernails biting into his skin, but he hardly noticed. He was lost in the look on her face, her plump lip caught between her teeth, the desperate look in her eyes.

And then she screwed her eyes tightly shut with a cry, and he felt her cunt clench around him. He let go, releasing into her as he continued his thrusts, losing speed with each one. Finally he finished, letting his forehead fall against hers. When he was functional enough to move again, he fell limply to the bed next to her, completely spent.

Katara’s chest heaved as she caught her breath again, but after a few moments she turned her face to him and grinned. His heart swelled, and he had an insane urge to put his arms around her and pull her to him. Somehow, that would feel more intimate than what they had just done. 

He never knew what to say afterwards, so he stayed silent, just enjoying the chance to take in her beauty. The more he got to know Katara, the more he wondered how he’d ever managed to fight against her. How was he not wrapped around her finger from day one?

Slowly he regained cognitive function, and remembered she had said something that struck him just before she kissed him.

_ “I meant what I said, by the way.”  _ Why had she seemed embarrassed by that? She said… His heart, which was just started to return to normal, stopped for a moment. She’d said she liked him. When Jet asked why she was with him, she told him she liked him. His heart started hammering. Should he say it back, tell her he liked her too? Was that too childish? He looked back at her, took in her swollen lips, her starry eyes. This time he didn’t stop himself from wrapping her in his arms. 

He heard her breath catch, and was prepared to release her, but then her arms came around him too. Her head rested on his chest, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. He thought he might have felt her smile, but he couldn’t be sure.

They stayed like that for a while, silent, just enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, of course, she had to leave.

He wanted to ask if she wanted to go on a date, but he didn’t have the right words for it. Anything he could think to say sounded stupid, and the words turned to sand in his mouth. As she was about to walk out the door, he finally blurted.

“Can you come by the tea shop again? Soon?” Her smile made his heart swell, and she gave him a final kiss.

“Sure, I’ll see you again. Very soon.” She promised. And then she was gone.

Zuko floated on a cloud the rest of the evening. She like him. Katara actually _liked_ him. He couldn't imagine why, but did it matter? She liked him.

As he was going to bed that evening, a glint of blue on the floor caught his eye. He bent and picked up one of the little blue beads she always had in her hair. Swallowing hard, Zuko remembered  _ exactly  _ when it must have fallen out, and how  _ exactly  _ her mouth had been occupied when he had his hands buried in her hair. 

As he put the bead on his nightstand, he already felt himself started to harden again at the memory. That girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Yet again, Katara floated home in a dreamlike state. Thankfully, she thought to look in a mirror before she got back, and managed to fix her hair and clothes so she didn’t look  _ quite _ so obviously ravished. 

Even as she went through the motions of making dinner, her thoughts were never far from Zuko. His lips, hot on her skin. His arms, so muscular, wrapped tightly around her.

“Katara, where’s your hair bead?” Aang asked, pulling her out of her reverie at dinner.

“What?” Katara felt her head, and sure enough, only one bead was there. One of her hair loopies had come loose during the afternoons activities, and she vaguely remembered hot hands carding through her hair, and a vague click of bone on wood that she hadn’t paid attention to at the time. Her cheeks heated.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. Maybe I only put one in this morning? I was distracted.” 

“By what?” Aang prodded. Katara bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

“I don’t know. Some days I just… am distracted.” She finished lamely. “Doesn’t that ever happen to you?”

“I guess.” Aang didn’t sound convinced, but dropped it. “Hey guys, want to see this cool new airbending trick I came up with today? Toph inspired it.”

“I threw a boulder at him and he found a new way to dodge.” Toph informed them happily.

“Sure buddy! Let’s go out to the training yard.” Sokka suggested. 

“I’ll be right out, let me just tidy up first.” Katara told them. Toph stayed back too as the boys ran outside.

“You’re lyingggg.” Toph sang gleefully when the two girls were alone. “Secret boyfriend?” Katara felt her entire face turn bright red.

“What? Me? Boyfriend? No.” She stammered. Toph snorted.

“If I were you, I’d act on my acting skills Sugar Queen. Don’t worry, I won’t blab.” Katara crossed her arms, ready to deny it for a moment, then:

“Thanks Toph.” The earthbender grinned and punched her in the arm.

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not planning on having jet in it again, i just really love the scene where she kicks his ass


End file.
